Fusible toy beads using granular beads made of a water-soluble resin have been conventionally provided. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3131292 discloses a bead toy set including: a holding tray on which a plurality of recesses are formed to place fusible toy beads therein; a base tray; and a sheet to be inserted between the holding tray and the base tray. Here, a pattern is drawn on this sheet, and when a user places fusible toy beads on the holding tray in accordance with the pattern, it is possible to create assemblies of the fusible toy beads in various shapes.
These fusible toy beads are formed into a granular shape by, for example, mixing and kneading polyvinyl alcohol with a resin. After placing the fusible toy beads on the holding tray, when water is supplied thereto with a spray or the like to place the fusible toy beads in a wet state, the fusible toy beads are melted. When the fusible toy beads are dried thereafter by allowing them to stand still for a prescribed period of time, the melted resin is cured, and hence the fusible toy beads are bonded to one another. In this manner, a user, mainly a child, can enjoy creating an assembly of the fusible toy beads in a desired pattern.